Dear Asuka
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP. Early Valentine's Special. JxA. Asuka's been receiving haiku's slipped under her door to start her day: 'Your beauty's breathtaking, Capturing anyone's eye, And anyone's heart.' So, who's Mr. Thoughtful? FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Asuka...**

Early Valentine's Special. JxA. Asuka's been receiving haiku's slipped under her door to start her day: 'Your beauty is breath-taking, Capturing anyone's eyes, And anyone's heart.' So, who's Mr. Thoughtful?

**A/N:** So yes, I was on crack when I was writing this but it all can't be helped. Heheh, this is my second GX fic, my first I accidentally put in Yugioh so ahh well:shrugs:. Well, do enjoy!

**Characters:**

**Tenjouin Asuka **is **Alexis Rhodes**

**Yuuki Judai** is **Jaden Yuki**

**Marafuji Shou **is **Syrus Truesdale**

**Manjoume Jun** is **Chazz** **Princeton**

**Misawa Daichi** is **Bastion Misawa**

**Momoe** is **Mindy**

**Junko** is **Jasmine**

**Tenjouin Fubuki **is **Asuka's brother (don't know his dubbed name)**

**Tyranno Kenzan(don't know his dubbed name)**

**Dr. Chronos **is **Dr. Crowler **

**...**

The alarm went off and continued to shriek annoyingly, waking the sleeping teen and causing her to slam her fist down on it. '_Damn thing._' she thought to herself as she dragged herself up out of bed. She yawned tiredly and turned to glance at the alarm, it's digits glowing red. _8:01._ Asuka's heart almost stopped. Was that the right time? She leaned closer to the alarm clock and blinked continuously, hoping that it was a trick of the light, surely it was not past 8 o'clock? Asuka cried out in anguish and dashed off to her personal bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and squeezing toothpaste hurriedly onto it, making a mess.

At the same time as brushing her teeth, she ran her fingers through her sepia hair, not bothering to find a comb knowing it would take too long. She spat out the toothpaste, washed out her mouth and spat th substance out of her mouth once more. Running her fingers through her hair once more in front of the mirror she raced off back to her bedroom and threw open her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform, quickly throwing it on. Attempting to smooth out her skirt and shirt for a few seconds before crying in exasperation and giving up, she picked up her winter coat preparing to venture into the snow-slushed day. Just as she bent over at her door to pick up her boots a small scrap piece of paper caught her eye. The paper lay on her doormat, clearly written on.

Picking the piece of paper up, she read the untidy writing on it. It was obviously a haiku as she read the first line of the three. The first line had five syllables just like the third and the second had seven syllables.

_'Your beauty is breath-taking, Capturing anyone's eyes, And anyone's heart.' _

Her cheeks turned slightly rogue as she read the haiku. Who would write such a thing? It was obviously for Valentines which was coming up soon but Asuka could not think of any person who would write such a thoughtful haiku. She turned the paper around to the back, hoping to see that the person who had sent it had written something more or left his name on it. All she saw was blank. Her breath came out in a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh well...at least the haiku definitely brightened my day..." she said, blushing slightly the more she thought about the haiku. Picking up her boots and slipping them on, Asuka opened the door of her room and step out into the cool winter morning, the snow already melting and turning to slush due to the slowly warming weather. At occasions her feet would sink into the snow but she was not bothered for her mind was not on where she was walking but on the haiku she had received.

Suddenly, her mind working slower then usual, finally figured out that she had gone out the wrong door and should have gone through the door leading to the Obelisk Blue corridors. She slapped herself mentally. Turning around and running back to her room, Asuka tried her best to push the haiku to the back of her mind so that she could think clearly.

But the words continued to echo in her mind even when she reached the duelling arena only catching the ending of Judai's practise duel with Shou.

_'Your beauty is breath-taking, Capturing anyone's eyes, And anyone's heart.'_

"Yo! Asuka!" called Judai, waving her over to where he was standing. "Had a nice sleep?"

"It's the first time you've over-slept Asuka." mentioned Shou looking at her worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"Nah! Asuka sick? It just can't happen!" laughed Judai when Asuka reached the boys. Then Judai noticed the piece of paper Asuka clutched in her hand. "Hey, Asuka...what's that?" he asked, reaching forward to take the paper.

Asuka flushed and jerked her hand away. "I-It's nothing!" she spluttered.

"Aww, come on Asuka! It must be _something_, I mean, you're face is red!" Judai teased.

"It's not red! It's j-just...the cold air! Yes, yes! That's right...the cold air!" Asuka lied.

Judai smirked. "Right Asuka...I totally believe you..." he said sarcastically. "Hey...there's something on your face Asuka."

"What? Really?" asked Asuka, alarmed as she put a hand to her face.

With her guard down, Judai reached forward and snatched the paper up out of Asuka's hand, surprising her. "Your beauty is breath-taking..." Judai began to read.

"JUDAI!" Asuka yelled, trying to snatch the paper back, face as red as a tomato. "JUDAI! JUDAI GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed as Judai dodged her, waving the paper around in the air out of her reach as he continued to read.

"Capturing anyone's eyes, And anyone's heart." Judai smirked at Asuka. "Ooh, Asuka, who's your crush? You're really romantic you know that?" he continued to tease.

"N-no! You got it wrong!" Asuka said angrily. "It's not for someone! It was...it was g-given to...m-me." She blushed furiously and finally stopped trying to get the haiku back.

Shou and Kenzan looked surprised. Manjoume looked crushed. "Someone gace it to you?" he asked, face white.

"What it wasn't you Manjoume?" asked Shou.

Manjoume burst into tears. "Of course it wasn't me!" he cried out unhappily.

Shou, Kenzan and Asuka sweat-dropped.

"So who do you think it is?" Judai asked quietly.

Asuka turned and noticed that Judai wore a serious look on his face as he looked at her. She flushed as he continued to stare at her, awaiting her answer. She did not say what her mind was thinking of course as she stared Judai supposedly definatly in the eye. "I'm not sure...the person is very thoughtful but.." she said in a weaker voice than she meant.

Judai smiled softly, "Asuka-"

But Asuka did not hear what he said for Dr. Chronos began shouting, "Yuuki Judai! You are in big trouble now! How dare you leave detention?"

"What detention?" Judai asked innocently.

"The detention that I'm giving you right now! Leave right away to the detention! You must go and clean up the outside of the building!" ordered Dr. Chronos.

"You got to be kidding me..." muttered Judai. "Well, see you all later!" he said cheerily, his seriousness lost.

Asuka stared after Judai as he walked away. What was he about to say to her? She wanted to call out for him to tell her but she thought better of it and remained quiet only tormenting her curious mind. She suddenly realised that Judai still had her haiku.

"Baka..." she sighed as she watched Judai's back just as he turned a corner and she lost view of him. "...you still have my haiku..." she whispered her cheeks still burning.

...

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review and tell me what you think! I'll only update if I get nice reviews, no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. SO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Asuka...**

Early Valentine's Special. JxA. Asuka's been receiving haiku's slipped under her door to start her day: 'Your beauty's breathtaking, Capturing anyone's eye, And anyone's heart.' So, who's Mr. Thoughtful?

**A/N:** WOW! Thank you for the great responses people! I didn't expect the story to go this well...So here I am two weeks later, updating. I usually don't update this fast but because of the great reviews and Valentines coming up soon, I decided to well, update. So sorry for the wait but fanfiction decided to delete one of my stories even though if they had read it properly they would find that there was nothing wrong with it. But anywho, there's nothing like the present isn't there? So let's just continue on with this story...

**Tenjouin Asuka **is **Alexis Rhodes**

**Yuuki Judai** is **Jaden Yuki**

**Marafuji Shou **is **Syrus Truesdale**

**Manjoume Jun** is **Chazz** **Princeton**

**Misawa Daichi** is **Bastion Misawa**

**Momoe** is **Mindy**

**Junko** is **Jasmine**

**Tenjouin Fubuki **is **Atticus Rhodes(THANK YOU TO ALL WHO INFORMED ME ABOUT HIS DUBBED NAME!)**

**Tyranno Kenzan(don't know his dubbed name)**

**Dr.(Professor) Chronos **is **Dr. Crowler **

**...**

It was another day. Another day for the alarm to go off and shriek annoyingly at the sleeping Obelisk Blue teenager. And another day for her to slam her fist down on it and curse the alarm. Asuka yawned tiredly and stretched as she slowly rose out of her bed. Turning to the alarm clock, to check its red glowing digits she received a shock when she read: _8:01_. What was it? Groundhog Day? She knocked her head twice before looking at the clock again. It was definitely past 8 o'clock. Crying out in despair, Asuka ran to her bathroom and completed yesterday's routine all over again.

"I've done it again! I've slept in! And this time I slept in on a school day! Arrgh!" screamed Asuka as she raced over to her door to pick up her boots. As she bent to pick up her boots, something caught her eye. She paused with her hands on her boots and looked over at the scrap piece of paper that had caught her eye. Puzzled, Asuka reached over and picked up the piece of paper reading the untidy writing on it.

It was a haiku but this time a new one.

_'In all the darkness, You shine your light in my world, And brighten my day.'_

Asuka's cheeks turned slightly pink but a smile played on her lips as she re-read the haiku once more. Now she was more curious than ever. This person really knew how to charm a girl. '_His obviously experienced at this stuff. If not, he is naturally talented..._' Giggling to herself, Asuka pulled on her boots and opened the door, pratically skipping down the stairs into white slush. She waddled through the white slush merrily, her thoughts not on where she was heading but once more on the new haiku. Then she remembered that she had headed out the wrong way once again.

"Damn!" she cursed aloud before glancing around quickly, hoping no teacher was in ear-shot. She turned around and headed back to her dorm, racing through it and opening the hallway door, running down the corridor, whilst huffing all the way. "I am so dead...I am so dead..." she continued to chant as she dashed to class.

Once she arrived at the door that led to her classroom, Asuka became nervous and felt butterflies beating wildly in her stomach as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her legs felt like lead as she took a deep breath and stepped forward, raising her arm in the process to knock on the door. She heard the teacher pause mid-way in their sentence and she gulped nervously as she heard muffled footsteps approach the door she stood in front of.

The door opened and Asuka found Dr. Chronos' stunned face looking back into hers. "Sensei..." Asuka muttered, quickly bowing, slightly out of breath. "I apologise..."

Dr. Chronos waved her excuse away. "No need. This is only your first time and I'm sure you did not mean it. You being a brilliant Obelisk Blue student and all." smiled Dr. Chronos and Asuka blushed slightly.

She bowed once more and muttered a thank-you before stepping into the classroom and listening to her fellow students gasp in surprise at her late appearance. She heard the room fill with excited chatter. Asuka rolled her eyes. '_Gees, I'm only late. It's not like I died and came back to life,_' she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs up to her seat where Momoe and Junko were looking at her with concern. Seating herself, she ignored her friend's looks until Dr. Chronos continued on his lecture and she finally cracked, snapping her head towards her friends and hissing in a low sharp voice, "What? Never seen someone late before?"

Momoe and Junko glanced at one another, noticing their friend was very irritated with their staring so they decided against it silently and looked away from Asuka who only became more agitated. Asuka sighed and felt she needed some cheering up. Then it hit her, and she looked down at her right hand, to re-read the haiku she still held but was shocked to find that she was no longer holding it. She looked around her seat but to no avail. The haiku was gone!

Her fingernails were soon being bitten as she began to panic about the missing haiku. Where had it gone?

"Now in history..." Dr. Chronos paused and all the students, even the ones that were basically sleeping due to boredom, were now looking down at Dr. Chronos in wonder as he walked down over towards the classroom door.

"What's he doing?" whispered a student.

"Maybe he's leaving."

"No way! Maybe there's someone on the other side of the door! Another late student!"

"I don't think so, I didn't hear a knock."

Asuka, just like many others, rose slightly out of her seat to get a better view of Dr. Chronos who was bending over and picking something up. It was a small scrap piece of paper. Suddenly, Asuka felt her cheeks flush as her mind slowly realised what it was.

"Who's haiku is this?" Dr. Chronos asked.

Silently, Asuka began to pray, hoping that he would not read the haiku aloud for she was much too terrified to raise her hand. Sadly she was only fooling herself.

"'In all the darkness, You shine your light in my world, And brighten my day.' Who owns this? I'm sure your valentine would be disappointed that you did not want to keep this..." Dr. Chronos mocked, waving the haiku around in the air and Asuka felt the strong urge to slap the girly man.

Even though it was hers, Asuka was much too scared to raise her hand fearing that whoever was her valentine might be in the very room and that they would be disappointed in her. But she didn't have to say anything, for some else did.

"Sir, the haiku is mine."

Asuka glared over at the person who had said that and was now standing, and she was about to object and curse the person when her jaw dropped.

The person standing was being much too nice to her.

Yuuki Judai was standing up for her.

...

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I actually really did not expect the chapter to turn out like this. I was planning something but then my fingers typed up something completely different. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Asuka...**

Early Valentine's Special. JxA. Asuka's been receiving haiku's slipped under her door to start her day: 'Your beauty's breathtaking, Capturing anyone's eye, And anyone's heart.' So, who's Mr. Thoughtful?

**A/N:** So, um, after a long and gruelling search, I found my notes for this story lying amidst the pile of rubbish in my room. XD Oh wow, it's been over a year since I updated this! O.O Like, whoa. I have to apologise for being so lazy and forgetful and also that this chapter may be short since my thinking process is not working too well...

...

Asuka stared bewilderedly at Judai who, feeling as though he were being stared at, turned and caught her eye before causing her to blush by grinning and winking at her. In response, she 'hmphed' and turned her head away, feigning irritation.

All the students were gawking at Judai and a few gutsy ones decided that cat-calling and howling was absolutely appropriate and necessary.

"WOO!" whistled a boy from the far side of the room. "I didn't know rainbow was your thing, Judai," the boy smirked, causing others to laugh along with him.

Understanding what he meant at this jab, Asuka glared daggers at the boy, murderous intentions in her mind. '_As if that was necessary!_' Asuka thought angrily as students around her were howling with laughter with the jokes they whispered amongst themselves. She turned to look at Judai's reaction but was amazed to see that he remained smiling and did not appear at all troubled by his classmates' mocking. He continued to face Dr. Chronos and held his hand out expectantly.

"The haiku must have slipped out of my pocket as I walked in earlier. I'm sorry to have given you any trouble," Judai explained calmly, a grin still on his face. "So I guess, I should just make sure not to lose it again."

There was a pause where Dr. Chronos simply stared at Judai's upturned hand and then he turned away, sneering. "This is no time for jokes, Yuuki Judai. I'd prefer that you not bring your bizarre valentine "fantasies" with you into class. Of course, that joke has cost you your afternoon tea. You can spend it with me in detention."

Asuka froze and stared at Dr. Chronos' back in both shock and anger. How could he possibly say that? When Judai was attempting to sound sincere the man decided to sneer in his face. Her fist clenched and she had the urge to scream and yell at the teacher and perhaps pummel him into the ground when Judai spoke up.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Judai said, bowing his head as he took his seat and there were snickers from people around him.

Being seated higher up, Asuka only had a view of Judai's back and noticed that as he sat, his head remained bowed and his shoulders slumped. Her heart ached. It was a saddening picture to see.

...

"Class dismissed," called Dr. Chronos causing students to pack their things and leave the room, heading off to their dorms.

Asuka packed slowly, glancing up occasionally to see Judai also taking his time with Shou muttering softly to him. Eventually, the room emptied and Judai, Shou and Asuka were the only ones that remained in the room. Although she had finished packing long ago, Asuka had remained in her seat, staring ahead at Judai who was either ignoring Shou's indignant mutterings about "our classmates are all idiots!" and "they don't know anything, they're just idiots!" or he was listening silently. His packing complete, Judai straightened up and mumbled something to Shou before shouldering the small back pack he had decided to bring today and began heading to the door of the classroom.

As if sensing that they were not alone, Shou turned and glanced over his shoulder, spotting Asuka who continued to gaze after them. He smiled warmly, "Aah, Asuka, will you join us?" he asked politely.

"Oh, uh, of course!" Asuka replied, hastily rushing down the stairs to where Judai and Shou stood waiting patiently.

"Uh, hi," she greeted Judai awkwardly.

"Hi," Judai replied, smiling weakly.

Asuka's mouth hardened into a straight line as she frowned at Judai. "What kind of reaction was that?" she demanded, pointing her finger right into his face forcing him to back away slightly, a look of alarm on his face.

"Whaa? Huh?" Judai said, backing away more from Asuka's finger.

The frown on Asuka's face, if humanely possible, hardened even further into a straight line. "That sounds hardly like you at all Yuuki Judai! Now, smile like you mean it!" Asuka ordered, waving her finger closer to Judai's face.

The alarmed look on Judai's face softened into a genuine smile and a chuckle escaped his lips. At this, Asuka's face softened as well and she returned his smile. "You're absolutely ridiculous, Asuka," chuckled Judai, scratching the back of his head. "And here I thought I was ridiculous but you take the cake."

Asuka's smile brightened. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

...

Miraculously, Asuka had managed to wake up before her alarm would ring and being 7:30 and the fact being that she had nothing else to do, she simply laid in bed, staring at the off-white ceiling, wondering if anyone else could be suffering a severely monotonous moment as she was at the current time. The only sound that broke the silence of the room was her breathing and the slushing of snow. '_Wait a minute..._' Asuka thought as the sound continued, _'...the slushing of snow?_' Asuka slowly shifted herself up into a sitting position whilst leaning on the wall at the head of her bed so as to have a better view of the door of her room that led outside. As she stared at the door, she noticed that the gap at the bottom of the door allowed light from outside to seep in and that this light was currently being disturbed. Someone was outside her door.

She gulped and froze, her breathing ceased as she stared at the door and waited silently, watching the shadow that blocked out parts of the light. Then, a small scrap of paper was slipped under the door onto her welcome mat and the shadow gradually vanished. It took a while for her mind to register that the person had just come to her room simply to drop something off. She sighed in relief and got out of bed, making her way towards the door where she picked up the small scrap of paper and gasped when she realised it was another haiku.

_'Of all the people, I have ever encountered, you're the one I love.'_

Asuka felt like beating her head against the wall. Not because the haiku was bad-it was beautiful once again. But the fact that she had just missed her opportunity to find out who her secret admirer was enough reason to beat her head against the wall.

...

Um, yeah, that's all I could write... (grins sheepishly) I'm so sorry! Sorry if this chapter reeked, I couldn't think straight. Oh wow, I finally updated this story... HOORAH! Please review people, you know what a miracle it is that I updated after far too long...


End file.
